A vexing problem with many dispensed consumer goods such as pump bottles of hand lotion or ketchup is waste of the product. Not infrequently, a certain portion of product remains in the bottle, unable to be dispensed and there to be wasted.
It would be desirable to ameliorate if not overcome this. It would be desirable to provide alternative(s) to the art.